First Contact
by TheRussianWay
Summary: Chekov and Sulu make first contact...


"Hikaru?" said Pavel softly.  
"What is it, Pav?" When Hikaru caled him this pet name, Chekov couldn't help but smile.

"Pav? Hellooo? Snap out of it!" Sulu looked confused.

"Oh! Sorry! Em, ze Keptin wants you on ze bridge."

Confusion struck again. "Why didn't he ask me himself?"

"I offered! Ze Keptin's work is wery importent." Chekov did that cute little smile that softened Hikaru.

"Fine, but he should treat you better. You deserve it."

Duties were done for the day. Sulu headed for the bar- after all the work Kirk had given him, he sure needed a drink. He sat down at his regular bar stool.

"Hikaru?" A Russian accent reached his ears.

"Not more errands from Kirk, surely, Pav?" Hikaru was exhausted.

"No- ze Keptin knows not to bozzer you when you are not working."

"Why don't you call him Kirk, or James? Everyone else does."

Pavel blushed slightly. "He is more important than me. He should be addressed accordingly."

Sulu sighed. "You are very important, Pavvy." This new name made Chekov smile so much, he had to look away from his colleague.

"It's your turn to get a round in! I'm drying up here." Hikaru really just wanted Chekov to go away so he wouldn't dwell on that cute little smile that was to die for.

"I can do zat!"  
Hikaru didn't know whether it was because he'd had a dirnk, but he found himself thinking "you can do me, Pavvy.

After a couple of drinks each, Sulu and Chekov decided it was getting late, and made their way back to their quarters. Before they went their seperate ways, however, Hikaru said-

"hey, fancy coming in? It's more cosy than the bar!"  
"Yes! I mean, ok, zat would be nice- em, good. Zat would be good." Pavel kicked himself. Why did he have to be such an idiot in front of Hikaru?  
Hikaru smiled. "Great!"  
They entered the room, and Sulu kicked off his shoes. Chekov had never been in here before, and stood by the doorway.  
"Well sit down then, Pav!"  
"Ah, sorry! Nezzer been in anozzer Starfleet officer's bedroom before!"  
"New experience then! It's only me, after all."  
But Chekov couldn't think of anyone whose bedroom he'd rather be in.  
They'd been talking and laughing for about an hour. After one particularly good joke of Hikaru's- at Kirk's expense- Pavel finally stopped giggling and fell back against Sulu's arm.  
"Ah, Hikaru, zis was fun!" The smallish Russian relaxed against the more muscular American's shoulder. Hikaru put his arm around Pavel and said, "Pavvy, the crew should treat you better. You're worth 10 of Kirk, you know that?"  
Chekov sighed. "Zat is not true, but you are vewwy kind, Hikaru. You are ze best man on ze bridge."  
Pavel tilted his head up to look at Sulu, and saw that Sulu was gazing at him with a half-smile on his perfect lips. Sulu said softly, "there are better men than me, Pavvy, and one is with me right now."  
Chekov couldn't hold it in any longer, He shuffled his body round slightly so his face was directly in front of Hikaru's. He slowly brushed his lips against Hikaru's. Sulu placed one hand on Pavel's cheek and the other on his small waist. He kissed the Russian deeply, teasing his mouth open so he could explore it with his tongue. Chekov responded by running his fingers through his colleague's dark hair, making it stick up. They broke apart so Hikaru could say- "Pavvy, you can do _zis._"  
Pavel moved his legs so that he was straddling Sulu's waist, and a moan escaped from Sulu's lips. Chekov muttered something in Russian, which Hikaru thought meant "you will like this a lot". Pavel moved away from Hikaru's mouth and kissed his neck. He set his hands to work on the yellow shirt and pulled it over Sulu's torso. He was taken bu surprise when Hikaru picked him up and pushed him down onto the bed. Without a word, Hikaru ripped off the Russian's shirt and trousers, then his own trousers. He climbed on top of Pavel and kissed him fiercely. His kisses moved onto Pavel's neck, then his chest, then lingered on his stomach. Hikaru felt with his hands and discovered that Chekov was pleasingly hard. He removed the underwear with his teeth, and teased Chekov by moving up and kissing him on the lips, so their erections were touching. Pavel moaned loudly and pushed his hand towards his own erection. Hikaru shoved it away and said-  
"You cum for me and only me, got it, Pavvy?"  
Chekov nodded obediently until Sulu was satisfied and moved down once again to the Russian treasure. His tongue danced around Chekov's top, and the hips beneath Hikaru's head twitched with anticipation. Hikaru opened his mouth and slid his lips along Pavel's painfully hard penis. The tip of it touched the back of Hikaru's throat, and he dragged his teeth lightly along it. Pavel let out a gasp and then a high-pitched moan, so Hikaru knew he was ready. Sulu moved his mouth faster than ever, and Chekov's white explosion was a worthy reward. He kept it in his mouth and kissed Chekov so he could taste his own love.

Chekov lay for a few seconds, but then pushed Hikaru off his, onto his front.  
"Are you ready for zis, Sulu?" Hikaru grinned at the hungry tone in Pavel's voice.  
"Here we go... open your docking bay and prepare to be boarded..."

Pavel was a perfectionist, and this was wonderful for Hikaru. Someone Chekov knew exactly what Sulu wanted.

Chekov licked his fingers, then pushed them into Hikaru's entrance. Hikaru moaned at the first contact. Chekov slid them in and out, slowly at first, then faster to get to Sulu's prostate. He took them out slowly, and Hikaru said-  
"Are you going to get the lube?"  
"No, we will do it ze Russian way..."  
He pushed the tip of his erection into Hikaru. Hikaru let out a gasp at the sudden friction. Even though it was difficult, Pavel slid in and out of the American, making him twitch beneath him with every thrust. He went harder and faster, and reached his hand around to pump Sulu's hard cock, until he exploded all along Chekov's hand and his own chest. Hikaru yelled so loud he thought the whole starship woudl hear it, but he didn't care. All he knew was that he fucking loved Pav.


End file.
